Moving On
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Drew is sad after what happened to May when she was eighteen and blames hisself. He finally moves on. My first contestshipping oneshot.


**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon. This is my first contestshipping oneshot so please be nice.**

Drew Hayden Rose walked along a dirt path. He wasn't his normal arrogant self anymore, he had changed. He was now a guy who was depressed, hurt, and sad. Drew didn't participate in contests anymore, he doesn't hardly do anything anymore. Why, you ask. It's because one day something bad happened.

"Why did they have to take her from me? Why?" Drew asked looking at the sky.

Drew saw a patch of grass and laid down on it looking up at the gloomy sky.

_(Let it rain let it pour cause I don't care.) Drew thought._

~Flashback~

Drew and May were seventeen year olds. A contest had just ended and Drew and May were outside fighting.

"Your appeal was so predictable." Drew's arrogant seventeen year old self said.

"No it wasn't!" May's seventeen year old self yelled.

"Yeah it was. You called out Beautifly and have it use protect and then it uses silver wind while in the protect bubble. It shows off the silver wind so what big deal."

"Well atleast I don't have crazed people who follow you around. I feel sorry for whoever likes you."

"Then you should feel sorry for youself."

Drew smirked after he had said that.

"I don't like you."

"Whatever you say May. Catch."

Drew threw a rose at May and she caught it. Drew then walked off.

~End of flashback~

Drew opened his eyes and decided to walk to the city he was by. When he entered the town he heard people talking. He stopped and heard this conversation.

"Oh my it's Drew Rose." one person said.

"Poor lad hasn't been right since that day." another said.

"Why is that?" the third person asked.

"Noone knows why, well at least I haven't heard it."

"I know why. His biggest rival died. Some say he loved her, some say they dated. I wonder if they did."

Drew had heard enough and walked away and farther into the town.

~Flashback~

An eighteen year old Drew and an eighteen year old May were in the cordinator waiting room.

"Wow the compotition is really good." May said.

"Yeah they are." Drew said.

May's grip on her Pokeball had tighten and Drew had saw it. He tossed a rose in her lap and she looked up.

"Wh-" May started.

"For Beautifly your using Beautifly." Drew answered.

The contest had ended and Solidad had won. May walked down the road heading towards the next town.

"May I wouldn't leave if I were you." Drew said.

"Why?" May asked.

"There's a blizzard heading this way."

"I'll be fine."

Drew watched as May's figure got smaller and smaller.

~End of flashback~

Drew shook his head of the flashback. He walked into a Pokemon Center and asked for a room.

"I'll just need to see you trainer card." Nurse Joy said.

Drew handed Nurse Joy his trainer card. Nurse Joy looked shocked, but did her job.

"There you go."

Drew muttered a thanks and went to his room. He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Why? Why did I have to take so long to follow? Why did you do that? She might still be here if you had followed." Drew talked to hisself.

~Flashback~

Drew walked into the Pokemon Center to see Solidad.

"Drew where's May?"

"She left."

"Drew there's a blizzard."

"She knows I told her, but she said she would be fine."

"Drew the temperature is going to drop below freezing."

"What?"

Solidad looked at the TV and saw the news.

"All trainers should stay inside until this blizzard passes." the lady said.

Drew went upstairs to do something. Solidad came into his room.

"Drew."

Drew looked up at her.

"May isn't in the Pokemon Center that is close to this city yet."

"What? She left an hour ago she shouldbe it's only thirty minutes or so."

Solidad nodded and looked out the window.

"I hope she's alright."

Drew got up and grabbed a jacket, flashlight, and his backpack. He packed some things into it and left.

"Drew where are you going?" Solidad asked.

"To find May."

~Flashback ends~

Drew shook his head and got up.

"It's my fault. I live in sorrow now." Drew muttered.

Drew walked out of the Pokemon Center and called out Flygon.

"Petelburg please." Drew said.

Drew got on his Flygon and it flew towards the town.

~Flashback~

Drew was walking through the blizzard shining the light around looking for May.

"MAY!" he yelled.

He saw a figure and ran towards it.

"MAY!" he cried.

The figure turned around to show who theu were. Drew was now right next to the person. May wore only her shorts, red top, bandanna, and her sneakers.

"He- hey D-D-Dr-Dre-Drew." May said shivering.

Drew handed May and blanket and told her to get on his back. She did and he hurried as fast as he could back to the Pokemon Center.

"There it is." Drew said.

He walked into the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy.

"Oh my. I have a TCB hurry." Nurse Joy said.

A Chansey came out with a streacher and Drew set May on it.

"May..." Drew trailed.

His eyes were glue to her. Her lips were blue from the cold, she seemed to be freezing.

~End of flashback~

"Stop messing with my mind!" Drew cried.

He put his hands to his head and shook it. Flygon looked at its trainer in concern.

"I'm fine just keep going." Drew said.

~Flashback~

Nurse Joy walked out and Drew looked at her.

"She wants to see you." Nurse Joy said.

Drew walked into the room to find it very toasty in there. He saw May laying on the bed and she smiled.

"Thanks for helping me." May said.

"Your welcome." Drew said.

May looked weak some.

"May I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well you know how I always pick on you and say you should do better..."

"Yeah it always makes me mad."

"Well I do it because your the best rival I've ever had, but..."

"Aww thanks Drew, but what?"

"Your not just my rival."

"Huh?"

"May I like you alot. I might even love you."

May smiled and waved for Drew to come closer.

"Drew remember when we were seventeen and I said I feel sorry for whoever likes you?"

"Yeah I do and I said then you should feel sorry for yourself and tossed a rose."

"Yeah well after you said that I started liking you too. I think I love you Drew."

Drew smiled this time and May leaned up and Drew leaned down. They kissed and after they did they were both smiling.

"Drew...I know you tried your hardest to save me. I'm glad we confessed, but I can't stay." May said.

Drew looked at her.

"May please don't leave." Drew said.

"I don't want to, but Arceus knows what's best."

"May all those roses were never for Beautifly. They were for you. Here's your first rose that's offically to you."

Drew placed a red rose in May's hand. May smiled and looked at Drew.

"Drew I love you and thank you again." May said.

"I love you too May. Please don't leave."

"I have too."

Drew leaned to kiss May and she kissed him. When he pulled up May's eyes closed and the machine stopped.

"May." Drew muttered.

He took a deep breath and ran out of the room to run into Solidad.

"Drew what-"

"May's gone."

Solidad gasped and walked to the room.

~End of flashback~

Drew came back and felt something hot on his face. He placed his finger to his face.

"I'm crying." he muttered.

He looked to see where he was. Flygon was landing in the town and he got off.

"Thanks."

Drew walked towards the graveyard of Petelburg. He walked to a certain grave and stopped at it.

~Flashback~

A few days after May's death was her funeral. Drew was in the front with her family who were crying so much. The funeral was short, but held so much emotion. There were no dry eyes that day if you were at the funearl everyone was crying.

"Now you can place flowers opon the castet." a old man said.

May's family placed a batch of different kinds of flower on the top. Drew had placed a red rose on it. Many others placed flowers on it.

~Flashback ends~

Drew looked at the grave.

**May Maple**

**Beloved coordinator **

**Will be missed dearly**

**RIP **

"May I'm sorry." Drew muttered.

He kneeled down and placed a red rose on the grave. He got up and when he did he looked around. Inside his head he heard a voice.

_(Drew please for me. Get married have a life please.)_ the voice thought.

"May..."

Drew walked back into the town and saw a teen boy. He was medium height, black hair, and had black glasses on. He wore a green tee, with blue jeans.

"Drew is that you?" the teen asked.

Drew stopped and looked at the boy.

"It is you. Drew I know May would want you to have a life. Please she wants you to get married and have kids."

"I know Max. I just can't find anyone." Drew answered.

"I know a person."

"Really?"

"Yeah want to meet her? She's my old traveling partners big sister. She's a few months younger though."

"Sure why not. I mean May would want me to be happy like you said."

Max told Drew to follow him and he did. They stopped at a tan one story house with a white door. Max knocked on the door and a boy about his age answered.

"Hey Max." the boy said.

"Hey Willy. Is your sister home?" Max asked.

Willy nodded and let Max and Drew in.

"Hey sis Max would like to see you!" Willy yelled.

A set of footsteps were heard and a girl walked in. The girl had brown long hair and green eyes. She wore a blue shirt, black tight shorts, and sneakers.

_(She looks like May except green eyes and a different style.)_ Drew thought.

"Hey Max. Hey your Drew Rose." the girl said.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm Willow." Willow said.

Epiloge

Drew and Willow started dating after they got to know each other better and found they had so much in common. When Drew was twenty five he asked Willow to marry him and she said yes.

After maybe one or two years they had a child. A healthy baby girl who they named May Haylee Rose.

**Please R&R**


End file.
